


爱与家庭  Of blood and honor, Love and family（433-534）（535-549）

by hengfous



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengfous/pseuds/hengfous





	1. Chapter 1

爱与家庭 Of blood and honor, Love and family（433-534）

部落：

封子牙 血精灵男牧师（暗影）  
子牙河 血精灵女牧师（暗影）  
时刻保持优雅 血精灵女死亡骑士（鲜血）  
法兰西斯 血精灵女猎人（射击、兽王）  
Kirei 亡灵男牧师（暗影）  
一树花开 牛头人女萨满（元素）  
Tyrathan 巨魔男德鲁伊（平衡）  
砍了那棵 兽人男战士（武器）  
洛丹伦 血精灵女法师（冰霜）  
斯巴鲁暗行者 巨魔女牧师（神圣、暗影）  
攻城机械师 地精女潜行者（敏锐）  
纳尔吉拉 熊猫人男战士（防御）  
Volgrimtotem 牛头人男德鲁伊（平衡）  
你好五千年 熊猫人女武僧（踏风）  
都德 牛头人男德鲁伊（平衡）  
Crossriver 血精灵女圣骑士（惩戒）  
库卡隆卫士 兽人女猎人（野兽控制）  
梅软足 熊猫人女潜行者（敏锐）  
烧了那棵 亡灵女术士（毁灭）  
前门 熊猫人女萨满（增强）

联盟：

封硕 狼人女牧师（暗影）  
封有朋 人类女牧师（暗影）  
金清海 狼人女德鲁伊（平衡）  
封子启 暗夜精灵男牧师（暗影）  
封紫阳 狼人男牧师（暗影）  
封成果 暗夜精灵女德鲁伊（平衡）  
封仲仁 暗夜精灵男德鲁伊（平衡）  
封羽 人类女死亡骑士（鲜血）  
封栖梧 狼人女术士（毁灭）  
Trilife 德莱尼女死亡骑士（鲜血）  
封伽蓝 德莱尼女牧师（戒律）  
封晨行者 矮人男猎人（生存）  
封清海 侏儒女术士（毁灭）  
Garduin 人类女法师（奥术、火焰）  
封清扬 侏儒女潜行者（刺杀）  
安度因乌瑞恩 人类女牧师（戒律）  
溯源 暗夜精灵女猎人（生存）  
尼法朵拉 狼人女猎人（兽王）  
故宫 熊猫人男猎人（兽王）

433、

“全员集合令？难得她会有这种高强度的意志。”正在要塞中无所事事的狼人站起身，挥手从空气中调出通讯器。

“又怎么了？”血精灵从黑石深渊的门口站起身。烈焰之环又没有出在他手上。他爆本之后，库卡隆卫士八次出头环，他旋即被整个战队吐槽。

人类姑娘看着泰坦的命令喷笑出声。

“全员立即出动，抵抗意识不受理……决断力度跟紫阳洗采矿那次差不多。”她说，“看来她总算明白不能任由联结者瞎胡闹了。”

“刷坐骑和我们自己的的利益不冲突，没必要抵制。”血男炉石回了达拉然，又经由达拉然前往塔纳利斯。说话的时候他正在前往泥链镇的双足飞龙航线上。

“既然是全员集合令。”侏儒潜行者突然插嘴，“安迪出动吗？他也是满级。”

434、

又炸了。

435、

“你能不能别什么事儿都扯安迪？”人类在一片吼叫声里气急败坏地骂侏儒，“他是个炸弹他自己都承认的！”

“安迪得有他的空间，你们不能把他边缘化。”侏儒倔强地顶回去。

“泰坦正在想办法解决这个问题，你们能不能别老争？？”血男异常头痛，“总不能让安度因去打奥妮克希亚……”

短暂的恐怖沉默后，一个声音怯生生的冒出来。

“安度因好像十岁就打过奥妮克希亚……”

436、

“那又怎么办，我把方针调整成只让安迪去打奥妮克希亚？”暗夜头痛欲裂地和狼人商量。

“没有用，不管你用什么政策，总会有人不满。”狼人同样被吵得头晕脑胀，“你就不该把他拉进来。”

437、

“如果需要的话……”安度因开口。

438、

系统提示，刚刚在奥妮克希亚的巢穴奋战结束的血精灵，从龙头的窟窿里，摸出了一条奥妮克希亚座龙缰绳。

439、

一片寂静。最务实的基本情况是，这本不用刷了。

“问题解决了？”安度因平静地问，“那我继续回去读历史。”

440、

泰坦姑娘仍然在震惊中不知道跑到泰坦星球的哪里去叫嚣这个诡异的一手出，而艾泽拉斯仍然陷在短路中。

“怎么可能既出在我们吵架的时候……又出在泰坦在她的世界跳反非洲团伙后第一个CD的时候？”人类姑娘在寂静中喃喃着，“艾泽拉斯可能会帮熊猫人，也可能会……帮我们……？”

“泰坦的意思是趁热打铁，她觉得凭着她对她自己的怪力乱神的运气的理解度上，短期内还能出坐骑。”狼人说，“我们该相信她的判断……？”

“反正我不信。”暗夜精灵翻白眼，“‘她’预感出，结果不出的事儿，太多了。”

狼人一脸恨铁不成钢的表情望着暗夜精灵。

“干嘛，意见不同就撕逼这种事儿在地球人来说很常见。”暗夜毫无所谓地说。

狼人深吸一口气：“你要是接着乱用非艾泽拉斯词汇的话，我真的屏蔽你。”

“你妹妹也在用！”暗夜精灵愤然抗议。“你说屏蔽我？你知道我真正乱用这些词的时候谁屏蔽过我吗？”

441、

“你看，我就说不会出吧。”

四个队友从永恒之眼铩羽而归之后，暗夜开始幸灾乐祸。

“我跟你说，我非常讨厌你的这种两手准备。”狼人隔着屏幕直直点在暗夜精灵鼻子上，“这一次我们的世界说白了是在帮你这个泰坦，你要是自己去说不定就出了。”

暗夜保守地摇摇头：“我觉得不会。”

然后通讯器被一片骂声和催促声淹没了。

442、

“非让我自己去，出了我说啥，没出我又说啥？”一片谴责声里暗夜气愤地踏上前往无畏要塞的航线，“泰坦的世界依赖的是科学和逻辑，没有魔法！”

“我觉得真正身在泰坦星球的那个你，大概能和你就这个问题吵上一架。”狼人说，“她可有点信魔法。你自己人在路上，就是她想验证这个问题的手段，不是么。”

“还因为我是满级，还因为列表上轮到我了，还因为你们这群傻逼的集体支持。”暗夜气的要死，“这是个多方面因素的论断好吗。”

接下来他收起脾气。

“不过我也想看看，”他说，“难道……跳反那群傻逼就出奥妮这事……真的是我的命运？”

443、

如果说看到施法动作时还只是在怀念短暂的任务升级兼撕逼过程，看到手里碧蓝幼龙的缰绳的那一刻，暗夜精灵整个人都傻了。

444、

“快派人去！还能出！还能出！”战队里群情涌动，人类姑娘立刻踏上征程。

“不，不，别这样！”泰坦和暗夜精灵的声音在通讯器里再度合二为一，“接下来可能会出更戏剧性的事情……！”

445、

人类姑娘拾取结束，又一条碧蓝幼龙的缰绳（已经学会）。

姑娘当即趴在红色幼龙的后背上笑得天塌地陷，通讯器再次陷入寂静。

446、

接下来的几个成员再次遭遇铩羽而归。

“……不出了吧。”

“大概不出了吧。”狼人德鲁伊望着掉落的两件装备悠然一笑。

447、

“你这个人真的很奇妙。”狼人和暗夜通着话，“上次十字河一次出白色陆行鸟的时候，你就预感到了，非要让她去搜王子的装备。”

“这是一个阅历和经验的综合判断。”暗夜回答，“当一个事件发生以后，必然会跟随着后续事件。对之前的后续事件了解充足，就能够预估下一个后续事件的发生。就是通常所说的因果论，未来学。”

“当然，不是每次都对，【局座】也不是每次都对嘛。”

448、

【“你还真的把我屏蔽了？！”暗夜生气地说。】

449、

“这人一意孤行的说泰坦词汇，我把他和王子一股脑请回泰坦星球了。”狼人的话让整个战队同时松了口气，“清扬，你也去吧，王子得有个随从。你最合适不过。”

【450、】

【“他们倒是开心了，直接把炸弹扔给我了。”暗夜——泰坦抱怨着。

“我尊重他们的选择。”安度因说，“然后。”

少年扬起头，眼睛有些发亮地看着暗夜精灵：“我对你所在的这个世界很感兴趣。如果方便的话，可以帮我多了解一下中东库尔德人问题吗？”】

451、

“你们可把泰坦欺负惨了……她光顾着在艾泽拉斯闲逛，都多长时间没上心她的世界的时事了。”血精灵对着通讯器苦笑。

“她把安迪拉进来的时候就该想到有今天。”狼人翻白眼。

452、

第二个CD的时候全员严阵以待。

“你们觉得这一次能出坐骑吗？出在谁手上？”第一个上阵的血男紧张地问，“能出蓝色幼龙吗？”

“谁出了吐槽谁。”不知道谁说了这么一句，频道里纷纷附和。

453、

“连你都没出啊。”狼人忍不住吐槽暗夜精灵手里的两件装备，“那基本别想了。”

“其实我有时候觉得这事大概过去了，以后就没有‘她’的预感那些怪力乱神的玩意了。”暗夜精灵摇头措辞，“不过，你妹妹还没上场，我没道理放弃。”

454、

人类姑娘伸手摘下漂浮在魔枢半空中的阿莱克斯塔萨的礼物，打开，战队第三条碧蓝幼龙的缰绳出现在她的手中。

——因为上一条缰绳她纪念性质的保存了，系统产生冲突，这一条无法放进包里。

455、

一片寂静中只能听见人类姑娘趴在红龙后背上抽风一样的嚎啕大笑。

“我、我爱这个世界……”

456、

“真是无槽可吐。我放弃和艾泽拉斯讲科学了。”狼人郁闷至极，她挥手打开暗夜精灵的频道：“你的运气还真是奇怪。”

“我说过我的运气很奇怪。”那边的声音回答，“是你们——还带着那个意志不坚定的我自己——一起不信的。”

狼人撇了一眼，再次嘴贱：“话说回来，安迪让你查的XXXX问题查得怎么样了？”

457、

“你把泰坦词汇屏蔽了？？”狼人难以置信地追问。

458、

“一群不知道天高地厚的东西，敢质问我？！”巨人咬牙切齿地怒不可遏，“挟天子以令诸侯成功了一次就不知道自己姓啥叫啥了，知道你爹是谁不？我真心不敢动安迪，但是你们谁给我造反一个试试？”

“快闭嘴。”血男迅速发布次级命令，“lich king真的怒了。”

459、

这群大人真是无聊。熊猫人战士默默地听着通讯器里的一片杂音，把音量关到最小化。

“好的。”他摩拳擦掌地望着恶齿村的一群巨魔种族成员，“辛萨罗，我来了。”

460、

“碧蓝幼龙的缰绳，战队第四条，我的第三条。”人类姑娘展示着手里的战利品缰绳，笑容里也带了点无奈。

度过了最初的“怎么一直是她”的震惊后，两个队长都有点习惯了。

“大概你就是这个命。”血男说。

“有本事下个CD还出。”狼人说。

461、

有喜欢吵的，就有不喜欢吵的。

联盟的侏儒术士，在通讯器系统更新的第一时间里，把几个主要带头吵架的人全部屏蔽了。

然后她发现，在她之后，有几个人同样开启了屏蔽。

462、

一个是刚刚从辛萨罗五进五出，打巨魔打的头昏脑涨的熊猫人战士。

“我都只敢最小化，你倒是够勇敢，直接开屏蔽。”战士在通讯器里和术士通话。

“烦死他们了。”侏儒女孩子咧嘴，“我知道他们在跟泰坦争取我们的生存空间，但是……烦死他们了。”

同样暂时关闭了主频的另一个人插话。

“我说。”矮人猎人沉着声音问这两个人，“你们说话的时候，没有发现你们一个是联盟，一个是部落？”

“说这个有啥意义？”侏儒术士冷冷地回答，她稳稳当当地念诵咒语，两发烧尽的火球迅速搞死40码开外的一个穴居人，“南山南，北海北，共住XX村。”

463、

“操。共住艾泽拉斯。”

464、

战队的主要成员全部停在永恒之眼的传送门外后，又有新的问题冒出来了。

“我需要回要塞收妖纹布，但是问题在于，要塞距离魔枢太远了。”狼人在频道里说，“来回一趟要十几分钟。”

“我同样有问题，我得收巫术之土。”血男同样表示头疼。

“我也得收妖纹布……不然的话妖纹包太少了供不上啊。”血妹子表示同感。

一个厚重些的声音响起来。

——所以主要问题是出在妖纹包上吗。

狼人愣了一下：“你的暗夜皮呢？”

465、

“事实证明披马甲真是太失败了。”巨人头大地回答，“我暂时不麻烦那个麻烦的马甲了，看看后续怎么样。”

不用看着一个暗夜大老爷们做姑娘动作真心让人松口气。狼人默默吐槽。

她忍了一阵还是没忍住：“你伺候安迪伺候得怎么样？”

“别提了。他关心的那些热点问题我全部都得跟进，XX大选，XX问题，XXXX问题，XXX，XXX，XXX……”

狼人牙疼地咧嘴：“你把泰坦词汇全屏蔽了还怎么好好说话？”

“是你先动手的诶。”巨人有点生气，“要不是你动了这一手，我能出动这玩意？我巴不得你们吵翻天我甩手不管呢。”

“……行了各退一步，我会保证以后艾泽拉斯不出现那边的词汇。”狼人自知理亏，把常有的施压语气藏了起来，“你也别自己总说。安迪怎么样了？”

“我哪说了？都是那个暗夜精灵一直嘴贱。”巨人叹了口气：“拜安迪所赐，我在艾泽拉斯考古这几年在三次元落下的东西，都得恶补——你记得遛王子那个任务吗？”

狼人点头：“终生难忘。”

巨人点头：“我现在就在做那个任务。”

466、

“别拿那种眼神看着我，艾泽拉斯和三次元差不多。”泰坦瞪着狼人满腹狐疑的眼神，皱眉，“比方说，艾泽拉斯有地火风水生命五种元素。三次元刚刚宣布XXXXX填到了第118号元素。”

狼人沉默片刻，贴出一张“目瞪口呆.jpg”。

467、

“我拼命学习三次元知识不是让你们这样用的！”巨人目瞪口呆，“刚刚才说好了不用三次元词汇的……不对，你们想让我把表情包屏蔽了是不是？！”

通讯系统里立刻开始表情包满天飞。

468、

“我不管了！”巨人火冒三丈地关了通讯器，“我不管了！”

469、

三个正在升级中的小人物默默地看着大人们的胡闹。

“神经病。”侏儒术士言简意赅。

“……我挺佩服前辈们的反抗精神。毕竟第一代武僧就是凭此起家的。”熊猫人战士有点哭笑不得。

“我觉得比起用弓来说，我更喜欢枪。”矮人猎人说。

余下的两个人一头雾水地看着矮人。猎人接着说下去。

“矮人当然以枪为自豪了，现在背的这把弓是什么鬼，反正传家宝齐了，我要换成枪。”他说，“射击专精没啥意思，趁着暗夜那丫头不在，我去洗个生存。”

熊猫人和侏儒在通讯器里看着猎人跑向暴风城路边的卫兵问路，接着朝暗红色的旧城区跑去。矮人的背影在光照之下，仿佛铜须族人一般。

“【空谈误国】，【实干兴邦】。”侏儒说，“靠，队长这该死的自主规避。”

“总比巫妖王直接打上马赛克强。”战士说，“想干实事的话……你也看见战队现在的麻烦了，你说怎么解决？”

“主力和后勤分离可破。”侏儒说，“刚性需求只有妖纹包一件物品，那么只要有专人在要塞负责生产就行了。”

“这可不太好弄……”熊猫人说，“这得专业满级，三级要塞，三级专业建筑，泰坦现在哪有那个闲心……咦？！”

“我可什么都没说。”侏儒微微一哂。

470、

“你是疯了？？为了一个后勤叮四个100？？”狼人再次看不过眼，使劲砸了通讯器一通，“更别说战队还有这么多90+的，你让他们怎么想？？”

“这只是一个可能的战略方向，”狼人的身后响起一个男声，“你也可以提你的建议。”

姑娘转身，看见暗夜精灵站在她身后。

这次她把吐槽憋了回去：“我能感觉到很多不满情绪。因为你不肯把时间和金钱花在他们身上，反而想要提拔练起来没几天的小号。”

“叮起来之后只能永远待在要塞，后勤保障之外一概不允许主动涉及。”暗夜平静地回答，“去问问还有人愿意干吗？”

狼人扭头一看通讯器，里面早期已经玩过头野疯了的一众人员一个个拼命摇头。

“我觉得叮起来你就不那么说了，肯定得拿着刷坐骑去。”狼人还是疑虑。

“当然有可能——但是有他们在，你们就被解放了。”暗夜说，“不需要关注货栈，不需要关注皮毛和巫术之土的数量，交给他们去做就好了。”

“……你想弄一套新的全专业系统？”狼人皱眉。

“当然不是！”暗夜精灵平静的外表一下子被戳破，“我只想要一大批妖纹包！要不是整天背包不够使，我至于扯出一个战队！”

471、

那一天，人们终于回想起了，曾经一度被他们支配的恐怖，还有被囚禁于鸟笼中的那份耻辱……[1]

【背包满了】

【背包满了】

【背包满了】

“最近的商人在哪里……”年轻的血精灵揣着满满一背包的任务物品和垃圾踏上回聚居点的道路，近乎绝望地仰天求助，“有没有扩容背包的方法？”

——我查了说是可以AH买，AH是什么？

是拍卖行吧。血精灵等着泰坦查完资料，坐蝙蝠回到幽暗城。他顺着中心区的下楼通道迈步下行，在楼下出入口旁边的斜坡上找到了拍卖师。拍卖师例行公事地交给血精灵一张拍卖材料清单，牧师展开来，往背包的栏位看过去。

然后他傻眼了。

——抢钱呢？！买不起，我找找有没有别的办法。

短暂的寂静之后，血精灵突然发现自己被挤进了里世界。与此同时，表面世界的逐日岛上，一个金色长发，身材曼丽的女牧师慢慢现出身形。血精灵能够感觉到他们之间特殊的联结。属于同一个泰坦观察者控制，而且属于同阵营之间的联结。

血精灵新奇而惊讶地望着她，然后听见泰坦的声音。

——建来学裁缝的，就当是你的妻子了。

虽然她很漂亮但是……包办婚姻吗？？血男愣住。

还没等他抗议，尚未成型的通讯系统里猛地蹦出一个女声。

“婚约者？！他？！我宁可嫁给巨魔！”

[1]进巨

472、

三个年轻人都不是特别爱说话。他们在表世界现身的时候，战队的通讯器里经常难得的陷入清静。

正在西部荒野做任务冒险的矮人猎人，掏干净西部荒野山狗的内脏后，发现自己还懂剥皮技能，就随手把皮剥了。

——你以前学了剥皮？

猎人简洁地点头：“嗯。”

473、

“又不叮他们了？你又在想什么？？”狼人接收到泰坦的意识，终于又没忍住开始吐槽暗夜精灵。

“他们已经有了自己的意志，一直关在要塞里不合适。”暗夜回答她，“你信不信，我要是这么干，到时候战队暴走的概率太大了。”

“那你想怎么弄？”狼人皱眉看着他，“你从哪判断出暴走概率的？”

“从我自己的黑历史判断的。”暗夜精灵回答，“我需要另外构建一套机制，你等我一会儿。”

474、

狼人愣愣地看着暗夜刚刚所在的空木椅。半分钟之后，她调出通讯器，联系部落的血精灵。

“有的时候我能在泰坦身上看见你的影子。”她说。

“那是当然的。”血精灵回答她，“还有，你确定是在泰坦身上看见我的影子？不是说反了？”

475、

新机制——“仓库”——一出炉又遭到猛烈抨击。

Fengziya 锻造+珠宝  
Ziyahe 裁缝+铭文  
Fengshuo 裁缝+铭文  
Fengziqi 珠宝+锻造

“又新建？？”

“太浪费了！太浪费了！”

“他们几个老大有重生的特权，我们底层的没人权是不是？”

“刚才那句话谁说的。”出人意料的，血妹子雷厉风行地插嘴进来，“敢说话，敢亮实名吗？”

通讯器里骤然安静。

“别这样，战队规模太大我顾不过来，有人有意见是当然的。”暗夜精灵的频道响起来，“让他们说说没啥。我又没打算删小号。”

彻底安静了。

476、

“泰坦姑娘切开绝对是黑的。”血妹子一个劲地笑。

477、

暗夜做出一个无辜的表情：“我的确没打算删小号啊。”

狼人一股想揍他的冲动。

478、

下一个CD，守在永恒之眼门口的众人原本都不在意掉落，但是第五条碧蓝幼龙的缰绳出在暗夜精灵手上的时候，通讯器里仍然爆发出了一阵狂热的嘲笑声。

“合着这是‘我出，有朋出，有朋出，我出’的节奏？”暗夜彻底放弃挣扎。

通讯器里有人开始匿名唱歌。

【尊贵名，何等美，地所望与天所爱。尊贵名，何等美，地所望与天所爱……】

“有本事滚回去唱你们自己世界的神圣赞美诗，别从我这儿偷东西。”暗夜淡淡地回他们。

“战队有多少人能破解我的自主规制？”狼人头痛欲裂地检测通讯设备记录里的漏洞，“艾泽拉斯之外的知识又流进来了。”

“别着急老姐。”人类姑娘偷偷密她，“是我干的。”

“不要学太多不属于艾泽拉斯的知识。”狼人无奈地劝妹妹。

人类不以为然：“你可没资格说我。”

479、

“为了这个仓库机制泰坦也是拼了。”血妹子看着系统里暗夜精灵和匿名者们你来我往的争论，“不过联盟那边他自己马甲套马甲，他就不怕有朋不高兴。”

“诶我可是学草药炼金的，跟裁缝珠宝巫术之土那些战略储备没一毛钱关系，别试图把我扯进来。”人类姑娘回话，“我满意的很。”

“你是联盟的二把手，也不怕大权旁落？”血妹子嘲笑之。

“如果当初不是某个暗夜精灵怂逼，能轮到我站出来说话？”人类从鼻子里哼出一口气，“他低调又透明，但是话语权高的离谱，付费叮90的名额都落在他身上，我早就怀疑这货不单纯了。”

480、

联盟那边的多样性还好一些，狼人牧师、人类牧师、男狼人牧师、以及带着珠宝和锻造叮起来的暗夜牧师。

“其实血精灵DK也是叮起来的，一念之差没选巨魔牧师。”暗夜友善地说，“不过那样虽然不会全是血精灵了，但又全是牧师了。”

481、

虽然说狼人叫上了妹妹和同僚又约上了一个奇怪的暗夜精灵一同经营联盟方的摊子，但她没有也不打算告诉他们血精灵是以多么绝望的态度向她发出了请求。狼人是个厚道人

482、

骑着霜刃豹，正奔跑在黑海岸边上做任务的暗夜精灵牧师，突然之间停下来，久久不动。狼人等了一阵，看他还是不动，忍不住去询问缘由。

“怎么不动了？你没掉线吧？”

“没事。”

男人的回答快的离谱，但是年轻的狼人姑娘听到了语句尾音里咬碎牙根的声音。

女孩子很快想起从泰坦那里接收到的信息。巨人对联盟阵营汹涌澎湃的憎恶怨恨深入骨髓。

她又想起对立阵营的血精灵掐断联结的同时，泰坦告知她的转阵营的理由。

——我必须学会控制自己的愤怒和仇恨。离开部落转联盟是锻炼这种能力的最好办法。

狼人皱眉盯着年轻的暗夜精灵重新奔跑起来的背影。

血精灵，暗夜精灵……转阵营……

得留神这个人。

483、

“你那么早就注意到我了？”暗夜惊奇不已，“你真行……那时候的我还不是现在的我。”

“你表现得跟我印象中的泰坦一模一样。”狼人耸肩。“再加上后来你乱说泰坦词汇，想不确定你是谁都难。”

“斯坦索姆爆粗口那次我没掩饰。”

“我猜也是。”狼人说，“但是为什么你突然不掩饰了？”

“想听真话？”暗夜看着狼人点头，往事不堪回首地捂住额头。

狼人突然感觉到来自另一个方向的回答。

——因为我和他之间的撕逼结束了。

484、

暗夜精灵在出生地睁开眼睛的一刹那，同时侵袭进脑海的，是完全失调的种族性别审美认知，还有对自身阵营的强烈的厌恶和憎恨。过度的冲击之下他一下子摔倒在地。

我，我是联盟。为什么我会恨联盟？他震惊地消化侵入脑海的信息：

银松森林的狼人……希尔瓦娜斯女王……芬里斯岛变成狼人的人类……南海镇的弑君者奥图里斯……安多哈尔……加尔鲁什酋长……为了……部落……

联盟……西部荒野……

血男……暗夜男……

暗夜精灵连滚带爬地飞奔到泰达希尔的池塘边，照见水塘面上，一个身材魁梧而彪悍的男人。心底里住着高等精灵女性审美的暗夜精灵，一瞬间感觉到天塌了。

“混蛋……混蛋！昨天晚上我他妈干了什么？！”平静无波的水塘镜面上映出他一拳锤在地上的懊悔。

485、

暗夜精灵在黑海岸的主路上猛然停下。

（不行……对这身肌肉虬结的丑逼皮囊的厌恶感又突然井喷了……好想下线……）

“怎么不动了？你没掉线吧？”狼人不合时宜地启动通讯装置，无意中再次暴击了部落心态的联盟成员。

他拼命压住翻滚的情绪才没有吐出来，急切地回复狼人，希望她能快点滚：“没事。”

狼人似乎不计较了。暗夜精灵使劲吸了口气，逼迫自己振作一点。

（才二十几级就被恶心得撑不下去了，以后怎么办？）他质问自己的忍耐力和毅力，逼迫自己迈开腿，强压着对自身的联盟身份的仇恨，命令自己：再走一步，再多走一步。

还没有走进暴风要塞。他想着。怎么能倒在现在？怎么能倒在这里？

486、

迈进暴风城的时候暗夜精灵一直在用“双面间谍、双面间谍”催眠自己，但是最后仍然被充斥全城的联盟阵营人士恶心到崩溃了。

他趴在邮箱上呕吐，正在请求联盟的众人募集学习骑乘的资金的狼人被这个奇怪的暗夜精灵吓了一跳。

“你没事吧？”

暗夜无力地向她挥了挥手示意没事，然后把手里的金币尽数寄给了她。狼人观察他一会儿，摇了摇头，转身离开去学高级骑乘了。

暗夜精灵蜷着身体坐上地面，疲惫地掩住额头，低声吟诵他所知的赞美诗。

尊贵名，何等美，地所望与天所爱。尊贵名，何等美，地所望与天所爱……

安度因.乌瑞恩……

以圣父、圣子、圣灵之名……为了联盟……

487、

虽说能凭借对暴风城王子的尊敬暂时压制对联盟的怒火，但是暗夜仍然觉得他和瓦里安国王的讲和是天方夜谭。每每提到西部荒野，他好不容易才能控制的自身煞能，会立刻堪比神龙之心一般大爆发。

联结者这是图什么非让我转联盟呢？每次掀完桌他都会抱怨。

但是他的联结者给了他一个突然袭击。就在他仍然还在灰谷做任务的时候。

——我的天，迪菲亚兄弟会的起因是……所以国王的反应是单纯的镇压……我……我在某种程度上误会国王了……

他的视线范围内，属于艾泽拉斯的画面消失了。同步一般的思维体系涌入，暗夜精灵震惊地发现自己站在一间巨大的图书馆里，面前的巨人女性的手指正在翻动一本漫画书。

这段时间只有寥寥几秒，暗夜精灵立刻又回到了自己的视角。但是对泰坦星球的短暂一瞥让他完整地获得了女巨人的世界体系知识。

他看到的东西让他对国王的认识天翻地覆。

几分钟之后，战队通讯器里传进了海量消息。

泰坦获得的新的历史知识：黑龙公主奥妮克希亚操纵贵族议会，不肯发放石工兄弟会工人工资。拿不到工资的工人起义造反，害死了王后蒂芬。他们叛离暴风城后自名迪菲亚兄弟会。石工兄弟会和迪菲亚兄弟会的首领名叫埃德温.范克里夫，范克里夫的女儿名叫梵妮莎。

暗夜精灵远远地看着狼人在和她的妹妹说话（“锅在奥妮克希亚身上，我误会国王了。”“诶诶诶瓦里安国王超帅啊！两个国王都好萌啊！”），突然意识到自己和她们有些不同。

他们会叫她“泰坦”，而我只感觉那是“联结”……？

我和她……意识同步……？

488、

自从国王平反的事情开始，暗夜精灵开始频繁地接触到泰坦的原始意识。同一时期，战队中联盟的实力开始野蛮生长，逐步呈现出和部落阵营对立的严酷势头。由于商品单阵营稀缺的问题比较严重，几次短暂的冲突和接触之后，联盟和部落决定就阵营间贸易问题进行谈判。

“联盟需要能吵的，能说的，还有能镇住场的人，我们必须不能落下风。”狼人和几个主要成员商量，“谁愿意跟着我去？”

“上吧。反正那个血男超好惹的，我跟你干。”人类笑着捅姐姐一把。

年轻的狼人皱眉瞟了妹妹一眼，但是没说什么。

她转向余下的几个人：“你们，谁愿去？”

男狼人伸出指爪指着暗夜精灵，但是暗夜摇了摇头：“我不去，我中立。”

人类翻了个白眼：“你中立，你咋不去死呢。”

狼人再次皱起眉头。暗夜没有说话。

489、

阵营间的谈判成功后，狼人和人类的地位瞬间拔高到联盟主力。没有参与的暗夜精灵，一时间下降到了没有话语权的附属位置。

刚开始暗夜精灵没觉得有什么，但是不久他就发现，他必须开始处理另一个棘手的问题：泰坦对他的两种态度。

巨人仍然毫无保留地同步他的意识，但是同时却在设定他身为一个暗夜精灵的性格。后者在暗夜看来就是搞笑：他根本就不是一个暗夜精灵，更何况他还能在后台看见泰坦在暗搓搓地搞设定。他没尴尬死全赖部落转联盟时期的地狱式意志磨练。

对巨人的设定进行了几次抵制之后，暗夜发现对方丝毫没有停止的势头，于是干脆把类似的设定和回复全部屏蔽了。

但他又很快发现，巨人似乎没有意识到他的权限高到可以对泰坦星球开屏蔽。对方接收到的是“毫无回应，就如同一个普通的长老一般”的空消息。

他看着巨人接到的假回复，尴尬地苦笑不已。

这要是暴露了，他想，可就热闹了。

490、

“所以你还是暴露了？”狼人笑了一声，有点偏冷。

暗夜精灵苦笑。

“‘暴露’从一开始就是一个伪命题。”他说。

491、  
【安度因叹了口气。那不是他的命运。他生为王子，而非牧师。毫无疑问，他命中注定将有更多的战争，更多的暴力，需要勾心斗角玩弄权术。

但是现在，在这秘法大厅当中。安度因•乌瑞恩——他现在没有头衔了——静静地坐着，心中所想的不是他的父王，或者萨尔，甚至吉安娜，而是一个任何人都能在任何城市受到热情欢迎的大同世界。】

“什么跟什么啊？”暗夜精灵惊讶地同步泰坦意识中的文字，“艾泽拉斯有这样的人？有这个理念的人还是安度因王子？”

——他居然和我同一个信仰。我和他一样信仰大同。

“这好像是我第一次在欧美作品范围里看到信仰共产主义的人。”暗夜精灵瞪着眼，看着那段话。

——……你大量说这种词汇可就过了我的底线了。

“我过了什么底线？”暗夜精灵愣了一下，突然如梦方醒。

“你知道。”他震惊地喃喃，“你知道我和你是同一个人。”而我看到的那些，才是被真正的泰坦意志，屏蔽过的假象……

——我知道。而且我不想过深的涉入艾泽拉斯，你犯规太多了。

与此同时，暗夜精灵的全部屏蔽和特权在一瞬间被解除，泰坦的绝对服从意志压境。

492、

暗夜精灵仍然坚持进行了最后的抵抗。

——你是个暗夜精灵……

我是个心里住着个地球人的暗夜精灵。

——你活了几千岁……

少来，我出生还没一个月呢。

——你的性格温和……

平时温和，撕逼的时候最极端。

——为了联盟……

为了部落。

——忘了那些！

我永远不会忘记你转阵营给我选了个暗夜精灵的血海深仇。

——你已经不被这个战队需要了，回去做一个普通的小号！

那我在暴风城受的苦，在转阵营的时候遭受的精神折磨，你打算全部一笔勾销？

然后暗夜眼前一黑，什么都不知道了。

493、

有那么一段时间联盟的势头有点太强了。三个满级号，草药系专业全齐，裁缝附魔满级。而部落仍然只有那个游山玩水的血精灵。但是他好像对自己婚约者气急败坏的指责无动于衷。

只有血男自己明白。在同权限的角度目睹这一惨剧后，他学会了在什么时候闭嘴。

494、

暗夜精灵再次醒来的时候，发现自己身在荒芜之地的熔光镇。从晕倒到醒来时地点转换的原因，他完全不记得。

怎么回事？他惊讶地看着自己的等级，比他晕倒前高出一大截。

他听见脑海里联结者的声音。

——你好。

“你好。”暗夜精灵一头雾水地回答，“这怎么回事，我中间的记忆呢？”

——……对不起。

“对不起什么？”暗夜精灵短暂地反应几秒钟，记忆缺失的时间段里他的行动和思维回溯进脑海。

一个普普通通兢兢业业的暗夜精灵，无思想，无意识，如同一具被操纵的亡灵僵尸一般——但是泰坦的所有设定性命令，仍然以“毫无回应，就如同一个普通的长老一般”反弹回去。

暗夜精灵眼睛猛地瞪大。

“你真的打算一笔勾销……你想抹杀我吗？？？”

495、

“还有这样的黑历史？！”狼人张大嘴，“她能洗脑？？”

“那个白痴……”暗夜精灵恨恨地嘟囔，“我和疯子叫她巫妖王，你以为是开玩笑的？”

——我不是故意的，我没设定好他的性格，无意中拿他吐槽联盟，结果把我自己复制过去了。后来想悬崖勒马，来不及了，不管我怎么洗脑他，他的潜意识都用空壳来抵抗我。没办法，只好恢复了。

“恢复以后我就跟她翻脸了。”暗夜哂然。

496、

——替我去打通灵学院带带那俩联盟小号吧，你离那里比较近。别人都有自己的事，只有你闲着。

“我不想去。”暗夜精灵闷闷地答话。

——别这样，我都给你叮了90了……我错了还不成。我承认你是我在艾泽拉斯的Avatar。但是你的意识仍然不愿意和我同步的话，你做不到再次和我步调一致。

暗夜精灵重重地喷气。

“谁都有闹别扭的权利吧。强行设定别人的性格，设定成不了就洗脑，还不让我别扭几天了？”

他站起身，启动最高级别的同步权限：“加度因和伽蓝过去了吗？”

“正在路上。”他听见自己的声音回答，赶紧闭嘴。

497、

“你们等在这里，我去那边刷怪。”暗夜精灵抬起一只手，制止身后的两个人前进的步子。

德莱尼和人类姑娘对视一眼，德莱尼开口：“这里……安全吗？这里可是斯坦索姆。”

“没事，要是挂了我回来拉你们，反正我是牧师有复活术——嘿我这职业真是太方便了。”

498、

同一时间点，狼人从通讯器里接收到暗夜精灵的语气和措辞，一时间惊骇莫名。

499、

“‘我’并没有想深入干涉艾泽拉斯的部队，我的出生是一个货真价实的失误。”暗夜精灵向狼人点头惨笑，“但是因为这个失误，我和她之间出现了一些微妙的差别。”

“我被她洗过脑，不喜欢泰坦的绝对权威。我更希望能让我的话语权向着艾泽拉斯的人。”

500、

——这有什么意义？！你告诉我这有什么意义？！这只是个游戏！！这只是我写的游戏总结！！你们这么做，我除了被绑架了还应该有什么感想？！

“抱歉，你在艾泽拉斯的这部分可不是这么想的。”暗夜精灵顶回去，“安迪就应该被宠着。既然是我把他挖过来，那这就是我的义务。”

501、

“你自己弄出了一个你自己的敌人呐。”狼人向着泰坦的方向笑道。

“我不是她的敌人，我和她是同一个人。”暗夜皱眉，再次强调。

——感谢那个混球吧。我和他撕逼撕到我动刀子的时期，爱与家庭就是一个笑话。

“紫阳洗采矿是不是就是那个时期的产物？”人类姑娘问。

——我忘了。但是我撕输了以后，我觉得我有必要把你们这群宁死不屈的混球儿记录下来。接着你就给我一遍遍提紫阳洗采矿的事儿，你是有多纠结这个？？

 

（7.0主线资料陆续流出）

502、

“我感觉你这两天里，分分钟都处在暴走的边缘。”狼人看着暗夜，后者正在死死盯着资料获取窗口，指节捏得越来越白。

“还好，我还能适应。”联盟的精灵长吸一口气，迫使自己的声音不会因为愤怒而扭曲，“有好消息。艾泽拉斯星球的自我意志正在觉醒。最强的泰坦读条中，未来还有点盼头。‘CAN.YOU.HEAR.ME?’”

狼人哧地一笑：“Absolutely。”

暗夜也笑了：“完美。所以我才想用三次元的方式把你们记录下来。”

狼人不笑了：“你迟早要回去你的世界，不可能一直记我们吧？”

“能记多长时间记多长时间，再说了。”暗夜精灵敲着他的笔记，“我事实上已经把你们带进了我的世界。即使艾泽拉斯毁灭，你们仍然会存在于在这个故事里。”

“而这就是我写它的最重要的原因。”

503、

一条消息咣地砸进通讯系统。

【天蓝水黾坐骑限定只能在潘达利亚区域水上行走。猩红水黾坐骑限定只能在德拉诺区域水上行走。】…………

“操你妈，不玩了！”

——草泥马，不玩了！

内外两个拥有泰坦意志的人同时掀桌。

504、

“他真是帅不过三秒。”狼人一脸牙疼的表情望着暗夜精灵暴走般消失。

“不说那个，老姐，这两天队里怎么回事？”人类姑娘在请求许久后终于得以进入谈话，女孩子把传家宝兜帽从头上揭下来，换成普通一点的装束，“我就去升了个级，怎么突然开始找我要潘达利亚宝石原石？”

“部落那个疯子想做宝石猎豹。”狼人回答，“他们凑齐了那只黑的，剩下的四只材料不够。”

人类皱着眉头想了想。

“好像刚开始谈贸易的时候就是我的炼金可以转化宝石……？”她回忆着两个阵营最初的争吵。

“没错，从一开始就是为了这五只豹子的材料才开始对话的。”狼人眼神死的点头，“泰坦答应以最大限度提供平价购买力以后，又重提了。”

“那就还给他们，本来就是他们的东西。”人类姑娘答得干脆利落。

她姐姐意外地扬眉。

“干嘛这么看我。”人类不忿，“总不能一直欠着他们东西吧。”

狼人露出有点微妙的表情，摇了摇头：“……我只是觉得不知道说什么好。”

505、

由于中立拍卖行的技术跟进，这次转材料意外地无比顺利，血精灵望着邮箱里联盟方平价提供的49棵黄金莲，39颗祥和之灵，4枚荒玉2枚源红石5枚河心石12枚日曜石，以及边角余料的幽冥铁和白色延极矿石，有种热泪盈眶的冲动。

大概是第一次感觉到对面阵营也是同战队的兄弟。他默默想着。

506、

“宝石原石不在我这儿，肯定是转到谁的仓库里去了。”人类姑娘在通讯器里发号施令，联盟整个摊子飞速运转起来，“子启，去看看你的后备仓库。紫阳你那儿……我靠，246个祥和微粒，你之前是干嘛的……”

“铭文。智慧卷轴。铭文朱鹤杖。”男狼人厚道地认真回答。

“……哦那就对了。老姐，你也去你的后备仓库里看看，有没有可以供给部落那边的东西？”

狼人姑娘茫然地右手握拳捶胸，左手摊开，弯身鞠躬。吉尔尼斯人的礼节。

“……遵命，BOSS。”

507、

“都收到了吧？”人类姑娘敲着血精灵确认货品是否完好。

“……收到了。”血精灵傻愣愣地望着当前联络人的名字。

“那就好。我们不欠你什么了哦。”

508、

交易完成，狼人联系血精灵时，仍然是一脸懵逼的表情。

“我都不知道发生了啥……她直接就把什么事都搞定了。”

“我也奇怪，为什么是她来找我确认是否收到货？”血精灵也有点蒙圈。

“……一个人的变化可以这么大？”

“……我们该谢谢脑残万神殿，真心的。”

509、

五只珠宝豹子集齐之后，血精灵又开始盯着时沙之瓶YY：“还差这个……”

“你想要就买，能不能别这么叽叽歪歪？”正在瞪着泰坦搞出来的幻化卧底联结者的名字满肚子腹诽的狼人再次被他烦到，“这几个坐骑别的战区都没我们这个区便宜，买就是了——珠宝豹子卖两万三也是没谁了。”

“可是我还是想自己做啊……”血精灵仍然在堵心。

510、

狼人仍然瞪着泰坦的幻化卧底联结者的名字。

“这人的脑子是可以多不好……”

不种菜活该是-贫瘠之地  
有地不种菜的-金色平原  
蹲在虚空里的-安纳塞隆  
达库鲁-达克萨隆  
阿尓萨斯-米奈希尔  
考雷斯特拉兹-罗宁  
……

（诶这挺好的……换拍卖行的时候很容易分辨）

“别扯那个。全是德莱尼战士，为什么不是部落？？她嫌我工作量还不够大？？”

狼人直接无视了部落战士砍了那棵-世界之树的赞成和支持论调，开始敲泰坦的频道。那边开启了吐槽一概不受理模式。

“如果你敢把这些家伙弄进我的战队里，信不信我分分钟掐死他们？”为联盟操碎了心的队长发狠地放话。

511、

“没事的，你不用担心。”令她意外的，德莱尼死亡骑士开口，“她们大部分是我。”

“开什么玩笑，一人一性格，还有可以替代一说？”狼人的担忧完全没被转移。

“你以前不也是熊猫人吗？”死亡骑士淡淡道。

狼人骤然失语，仿佛第一次见到德莱尼一般看着她。

512、

德莱尼死亡骑士的名字是三生。她的外表是泰坦操作联结界面时随机选到然后抢回来的，战队的人一直觉得无力吐槽她的存在，所以也努力忽略掉她。

除了联盟的另一个死亡骑士，没有人和她说过话。

“泰坦决定给你设定性格了？”狼人戒备地问。

“我的性格一直都在，你们不愿看见，泰坦不愿承认。”德莱尼笑了一下，“战队转联盟的时候，本来应该是我的暗夜精灵被泰坦弄成了她自己，那么我在哪里？”

“你是……”狼人惊呆。

“‘我刚才去了幽暗城，对女王行了三拜九叩礼’，所以我第一个名字是三跪为终，是个侏儒牧师。我不知道换了多少个外表，如果不是那句阿古斯，恐怕我还在不停地换外表。”德莱尼说，“因为当时我根本就不想活下去。”

正主开口了。

“‘三生’的意思出自泰坦的一首诗——如果你硬说，也可以说是熊猫人的一首诗。”血精灵笑道，狼人惊呆了地看着他。

“三生石上旧精魂，赏月吟风莫要论。惭愧故人远相访，此身虽异性长存。”

“所以泰坦去任何一个战区探查，部落首选血精灵，联盟首选德莱尼。无他，都是我。”

513、

狼人张口结舌了一阵子，憋出一句话来。

“不管是哪个你——不许对安迪下手。”

514、

“你个玛丽妈的保护欲也有点太强了。”血精灵近乎无奈，“你知不知道你把他往泰坦星球一推，把我们这位泰坦害成什么样了。”

“我不管，躲开你这个弯的才是正理。”狼人决定不讲道理。

“拜托你想想清楚，”血男一脸看智障的表情，“你把他往泰坦那边推才是最危险的。要不是他身为王子的气场太强把我们这个弱鸡泰坦压跪了，你当别人家的泰坦的绝对意志是说假的？”

“嘛，安度因就是安度因，在哪里都是他。”狼人摆出一脸假装的洋洋自得，“不愧我儿子。”

515、

“呵呵。”侏儒术士俩字总结。

“闭嘴，迈腿。”熊猫人猎人一边打猎一边说。“暴风城王子确实有种人见人爱的气质。”

“……为什么坐标显示你在赤脊山？”熊猫人战士疑惑地问，“等等，你是联盟？？”

“是的我是联盟。对了我是不是还没跟你们打招呼？”猎人两箭干掉一只呜噜噜叫唤着奔向他的狗头人，“嗨。”

516、

熊猫人萨满姑娘正在自己的要塞里休息，突然接到联盟队长的通话。

“留神你哥哥，他想选联盟。”

萨满急忙联系迷踪岛上尚未出岛选阵营的猎人：“哥，熊猫人只能选部落，你知道吧？”

“我知道，记着呢。”那边的回答满不在乎而漫不经心。

“好像没什么问题。”萨满姑娘松了口气，回复狼人。

“这就是要选联盟的信号。”狼人回复，“闭嘴，迈腿。当初我就是这么干的。”

517、

猎人毫不犹豫按下联盟接受键的那一刻，萨满姑娘深深地感受到了过来人的高瞻远瞩。

“哥，你真想跟我为敌啊。”她有点难受地问那边，同时惊异于战队一潭死水的反应，“你们完全不反对？”

“这一步迟早要迈出去。”狼人平静地回答。

“我可不想站在你们武僧，潜行者，战士，萨满后面当你们的阴影。”萨满的哥哥回答她，“你哥我要闯我自己的天地。”

518、

“欢迎吧。还能有什么。”人类姑娘听着姐姐发来的消息，“真是让他赶上了好时候，世界太和平了。”

519、

猎人一顿唾沫横飞地给妹妹描述他第一次走进暴风城的经历：

“妹子儿你不知道哈哈哈哈哈！那国王还真变成红名能攻击了，然后我就一顿死命连环射！结果那孙子居然给自己上了个偏转所有攻击的buff，切。”

………………

萨满姑娘感觉战队频道安静得有点恐怖。

520、

部落的法师姑娘敲了敲队长的频道，此时血男已经盯了时沙之瓶三天。

“你如果想要时沙之瓶，不如放我去考古呀？”姑娘淡淡地说，“总是盯着看，不如放手做，万神殿跟灭绝了似的没有新内容，泰坦都懒得联系这边了。总得想点办法让她过来。”

“可是你的专业是剥皮，还有……”

“还有草药。”姑娘打断他，“我可以把草药洗了改炼金。还有你才刚盯三天。”姑娘讽刺地嗤笑，“自从打开索拉查盆地的界门，我盯时沙之瓶盯了好几年了。你们的注意力总是放在内斗上，有没有考虑到老实人的心情。”

521、

“你真的放了她的权限？”狼人再次有些惊讶。

“你们谁都不愿上，我除了给她还能给谁。”血男无奈地说，“谁都不愿意考古炼金，既然她愿意，我没道理不给她。”

522、

法师迅速高效地整理着专业，飞速变换自己的坐标地点。

“嗯……洗掉草药冲炼金get，考古训练师在哪……OKget……”

“哎呀，战队仓库没草药怎么冲炼金？很好，把剥皮洗掉，借着考古冲草药就行了……”

“哎呀，好像冲德拉诺炼金只需要三组捕蝇草两组水晶瓶就行？？早知道我干嘛洗剥皮！……算了回头洗了草药把剥皮学回来就行了。”

523、

一群专业终身制的同僚开始互相吐苦水。

“……你也屏蔽她了？”草药炼金师.人类姑娘看着姐姐差点炸成狼人形态的冲天怨气，苦笑。

“不行我受不了她。”

裁缝附魔师.狼人姑娘扶额：“洗草药就算了刚冲到十位数，但是她的剥皮是700，700呀！……说洗就洗，看着头晕。”

“这个德拉诺炼金冲法怎么这么无脑！”血妹子有点吐血的声音加入进来，“我感觉当前战线太不尊重我们这些勤勤恳恳手动冲专业的人了。”

“大环境如此，还能怎么样。”血男完全放弃了，“何况她的要塞物资充足，在货栈砸捕蝇草一点问题也没有……你能管人家怎么花钱。”

但是我们这些潘达利亚年间亲手冲过专业的人都感觉不太舒服。有人匿名回复。

“是谁说的，我给你点一万个赞。”血妹子眼神死。

524、

被屏蔽的法师姑娘突然联系这群人。

“我考古快要考吐了。你们有谁愿上来替我一会儿？”

“不愿意。”“不愿意。”“不愿意。”“不愿意。”……

“……好吧我歇一会儿继续考。”

【524.5、

我开始拿法师考古了，嗯

上星期或者上上星期把法师的专业洗成了炼金，又学了考古，没错我还是对时沙之瓶念念不忘。炼金龙可以说是我无法和艾泽拉斯星球和解的另一个痛点（前一个是珠宝豹子）。 

然后法师先是忘掉草药学炼金，发现炼金材料不足以后洗掉德拉诺剥皮学草药，发现冲炼金的无脑方法以后又把草药忘掉，理由是插件标记的草药点影响考古。

……按下不表。在卡利姆多考了两个星期的古以后郁积了一大堆槽点，再不写出来我感觉我快爆炸了。

首先是法师真的是考古神器，之前停留在理论范畴的操作方式，全部实装以后，感觉厉害的有点吓人。

因为玩惯了牧师，习惯了用脚走路的旅行方式，法师几个双连环传送下来我在屏幕外边晕传送了。

不是开玩笑，是真的头晕，刚进艾泽拉斯的时候我晕3D晕到吐，这个毛病治愈还没三年呢。传送术那个坐标变换速度，足以让我显卡处理跟不上。

不过人的显卡好就好在吐啊吐啊的就习惯了【手动doge】。

传送术最厉害的地方，炼金龙要求的托维尔考古，我的部落法师正好是做奥丹姆任务升级上来的，大地神殿奥丹姆的永久传送门一直开着，每次托维尔考古点一刷出来，立刻奥格接奥丹姆双连环传送门直奔考古点，不能更赞。

当然我掏钱给法师学了310%飞行就是另一件事了。考古绝不能短腿，这是我练了好几个考古号之后得出的结论，短腿不死人才怪。

主号牧师考古的时候，因为短腿，刚开始傻乎乎的哪个点离得近就去清哪个，后来发现不行，如果奥丹姆没有清干净，旧世界的点清掉以后，下一个点刷新在奥丹姆的概率有微妙的下降。再后来改成先清奥丹姆，结果经常是奥丹姆刷出来了但是炉石CD中，十分钟的等待时间足以让我直接掀桌滚去东部王国考巨魔大剑了。不是我没耐心，牧师从实际操作上绝对不适合考古。

是的，最适合考古的real法师。普京点赞。

然后是传送雷霆崖。部落这个主城在卡利姆多的位置简直该点一百个赞，可以的话我想点一万个。北邻石爪山，东隔凄凉之地，西接南贫瘠之地，中居整块大陆的要害，看懂这个位置的军事地位以后我只能想起“纵横捭阖”这个词，难为凯恩选址的时候怎么想的。

……真的不是自己把自己置于诸侯必争之荆州？……

当然应该只是他太厉害了。

因为双面间谍的老毛病我又分析了联盟那边。联盟好在他们有塞拉摩，所以东部尘泥沼泽的考古有很大优势，但是要是说到西边的凄凉之地和菲拉斯估计就会抓瞎。在卡利姆多大陆上考古，因为雷霆崖，部落比联盟多一点先天优势。

但是部落也不是没有抓瞎的地方——就是为啥我抓狂到就算省下考古的时间也要写这个东西。

最抓瞎的：尼玛的安戈洛环型山。

两个星期，法师的考古从零开始，现在已经把化石迅猛龙考出来了。安戈洛环型山功不可没。我的眼睛也快被绿瞎了。这块地图的考古区域面积极其庞大，还全是化石！不玩暗月马戏团的号我要化石碎片干嘛！而且化石普通神器还不赚钱（考出一个200G的神器以后我收回这句）！而且我还有个主号已经把化石的所有精良考出来了，我要它做什么！不要给我刷在这儿！

看到考古点刷在安戈洛环型山就有眼前一黑的感觉。

其次，尘泥沼泽。

奥格瑞玛传送门不可破。雷霆崖传送门不可破。达拉然接时光之穴连环传送门不可破。我已经抓狂到把法师的炉石绑在泥链镇了。

就是因为他妈的这儿有个塞拉摩！我要是吼少我也得把它炸了。

其三，灰谷，费伍德，黑海岸那群暗夜精灵占领地。

开了海山的门以后，我宁可去消海山的点也不愿意去一趟黑海岸，首先我是真心不待见暗夜精灵这个种族和文化，大概是我最糟糕的偏见问题，但是看过上三以后这种感觉就一直挥之不去。【划掉】但是我还是觉得他们都是弱智，因为一个永恒之井就无脑排斥法师你这是活了一万年还是活了一万秒？！【划掉】

反正就是这几块地方，一方面太远不好去，一方面黑咕隆咚的灰乎乎的实在是太不招人待见，所以一直是能考海山绝不去灰谷。

最喜欢的考古点，除了奥丹姆那几个托维尔系的正主以外，塔纳利斯的几个巨魔点出来的时候都让人喜上眉梢，原因很简单，我主号还没考出巨魔大剑……换个号能不能速出，还是挺让人期待的。但是那几个点太少了，卡利姆多合计只有塔纳利斯有三个巨魔考古点，也没抱什么希望。

卡多雷风铃和化石迅猛龙出来以后法师的暗夜和化石精良都出齐了，现在完全是无脑考然后卖店换钱。好在法师就一直只在卡利姆多大陆上逛，不像那个主号还有新版本考古的需求，所以也算是求仁得仁。

另外一个题外话，现在冲炼金1-700的方法简直让人目瞪口呆.jpg，个人感觉是“这哪里是快餐，这是无脑啊……”

冲级方法：攒好要塞物资，瞅着货栈草药便宜的一天砸物资买三组捕蝇草，再买两组水晶瓶，学好德拉诺炼金，单击选中德拉诺法力药水，“全部制造”。

然后就眼看着技能点两个两个的蹦，一直蹦到600+……不行我有点晕专业……

=

附录卡利姆多各考古点脑内路线吐槽：

冬泉谷：传送奥格，传送海加尔山，上坐骑起飞到冬泉谷，半空解散坐骑，摔到离地二十码，上缓落术。（这是最奇葩的一种方式……海山最近，但是太高，最好的办法是摔下来……）

海加尔山：传送奥格，传送海加尔山，这里的考古区域经常刷在飞行管理员附近，所以麻烦飞行管理员最方便。或者直飞过去，北方有一片考古区域离传送地点很近。

费伍德森林：传送奥格，传送海加尔山，飞行管理员飞到对应最近的海山飞行点，上坐骑飞到相应的费伍德森林考古点，摔下来。（因为如果想从海山的飞行管理员那里去费伍德，当前版本的路线会规划到月光林地去……大概是飞行线路仍然没优化好）

黑海岸：通常我不去这儿，只会在费伍德或者哪儿的考古点考完了，但是还没刷奥丹姆的话会顺便去。

灰谷：同上，还要加上如果石爪山脉考完了会去。

石爪山脉、凄凉之地、南贫瘠之地：传送雷霆崖，包圆。

菲拉斯：有两种可能性，北部加入雷霆崖豪华套餐，南部更倾向于奥格奥丹姆双重传送以后麻烦飞行管理员经过希利苏斯飞过去。

希利苏斯：必须奥丹姆飞行管理员飞过去，不算远。

安戈洛环形山：我选择狗带。（想从奥丹姆飞安戈洛的话飞行管理员会让你去加基森转一圈，飞行路线real有问题。想直飞的话，周遭的高山也让人心里苦。“摔下来”这个狗急跳墙的方法刚开始就是被环形山逼出来的）

塔纳利斯：达拉然时光之穴连环传送门，然后飞过去。（很嫌弃时光之穴门口为什么没有一个飞行点）

尘泥沼泽：抓狂几次以后我把炉石绑这儿了。

奥丹姆：  
。  
。  
。  
是谁帮咱们翻了身哎~  
是谁帮咱们得解放哎~  
是那亲人解放军，是那救星共产党~  
呷拉羊卓若若尼格桑梅朵桑哎~  
军民本是一家人，帮咱亲人洗呀洗衣裳哎~

=

后续：你猜怎么着？安戈洛环形山成功把我逼疯，然后我把炉石拴在加基森了。结果考古点该死的开始往灰谷和费伍德森林堆积。天不容党国也。

=

后续：三个精良14个罐子，时沙之瓶图纸考出来了。原本的心理准备规模是六个精良全出以及40个罐子来着，出的太快有点不适应……】

525、

“……考出来了。”

法师姑娘在一瞬间里感觉到泰坦的联系消失，而同僚们的联系顿时全部联通。

“有生之年有生之年。”人类姑娘开始查看公会银行，“我看看联盟有没有什么可以供给的材料。”

“部落的燃铁不少。”血男也在查看部落的银行。

“需要双采叫我一声。”牛头德鲁伊联络队长。

“鞭尾草足够，我需要燃烬草和艾萨拉雾菇。”法师说。

“艾萨拉雾菇？没记错的话海底出的多……我没有水栖形态雕文。”

“我马上给你做。”铭文师.牛头人萨满姑娘回复。

“用不用我把仓库号的德拉诺颜料发给你？”血妹子问。

“不用，今天货栈草药特价。”萨满回答。

“所以你还是不能在新铭文师啥都不会写的情况下，把老铭文师的颜料全部拿走。”血男笑道。

“烦死人了。”血妹子说，“下个战线大雕文都没了，我才不要在这个时候把雕文全都悟全，该赔死人了。”

“令人惊叹的原料储量。”暗夜牧师暂时在最高权限观察疏导，“我猜她同样没想到拉起一支战队的副产品规模……让我们猜猜我们几天能把沙石幼龙做出来？”

526、

三天，3月7日-3月9日。

“我再也不想见到动燃之水了。”

负责采集的双采牛头德好脾气都快被磨得爆发了。

527、

“第七只碧蓝。”狼人报告战果。

大家哦了一声该干嘛干嘛。

526、

“……第八只碧蓝。”

血男毫不意外地听到了咯咯咯笑起来的女孩子声音。

“喂喂喂老妹你能不能别老笑他？”狼人再次无奈地叹气。

“不是我说，每次别人出的差不多了就该他了，这么奇怪的平均运气太好笑了。”人类挂在姐姐肩上笑个没完。

“这架势，大概我们人人出个遍……不对，出两遍才能出蓝色。”狼人说。

527、

“第九只碧蓝幼龙。”猎人在频道里说话。

“我去，老姐你乌鸦嘴。”

528、

人类姑娘一边说一边拆解阿莱克斯塔萨的礼物。一根绳子从里面滚出来，直接掉进包里。

又一只碧蓝？她的眼睛扫过去，一时间直了。

529、

“为什么还是你出蓝色？”狼人难以置信地瞪着妹妹贴出来的照片。

“我也想知道啊！”人类也处在懵逼中。

530、

“至少不用来永恒之眼了。”血男松了口气，“下一个去哪？”

“要么乌特加德之巅吧。”狼人开玩笑，“就是我刷吐了都不出的那个城堡。”

531、

“等等，我在开玩笑……”狼人震惊地看着向嚎风峡湾中心聚集的队伍，“你们当真要爆斯卡迪？”

“要替你报仇。”血男回答。

狼人差点哭了。

532、

同步率再次接通以后暗夜精灵负责着泰坦和战队的沟通，时不时接到泰坦搞到的新消息放战队频道，但是其中的一个消息，他接到以后审视了好几遍，直到女巨人忍不住了，直接发声。

——想什么呢！我没死！

533、

“什么？泰坦和守护者……咦？”狼人同样被新消息震住。

“守护者的力量源自泰坦，并且拥有泰坦的人格，直至发展出自己的新人格为止。”暗夜精灵把消息屏猛地掼向地面，屏幕知趣地在空中消失。“哪有完全撞设定的道理！”

“泰坦姑娘和万神殿的脑电波频率又同步了。”狼人说，“他们全都需要吃药。”

“不过，恭喜你终于从观察者正名为守护者了。”她又说。

534、

【万神殿毁灭以后，泰坦的残片径直前往艾泽拉斯，和守护者融合。守护者惊异于这份力量，但是他们不知道这是他们敬爱的泰坦的最后的残片。】

狼人读完，顿了几秒之后。

“嗯？？？？”

“我已经帮你确认了，”暗夜精灵头也不抬地丢话过去，“她没死。”


	2. （535-549）

爱与家庭 Of blood and honor, Love and family（535-549）

部落：

封子牙 血精灵男牧师（暗影）  
子牙河 血精灵女牧师（暗影）  
时刻保持优雅 血精灵女死亡骑士（鲜血）  
法兰西斯 血精灵女猎人（射击、兽王）  
Kirei 亡灵男牧师（暗影）  
一树花开 牛头人女萨满（元素）  
Tyrathan 巨魔男德鲁伊（平衡）  
砍了那棵 兽人男战士（武器）  
洛丹伦 血精灵女法师（冰霜）  
斯巴鲁暗行者 巨魔女牧师（神圣、暗影）  
攻城机械师 地精女潜行者（敏锐）  
纳尔吉拉 熊猫人男战士（防御）  
Volgrimtotem 牛头人男德鲁伊（平衡）  
你好五千年 熊猫人女武僧（踏风）  
都德 牛头人男德鲁伊（平衡）  
Crossriver 血精灵女圣骑士（惩戒）  
库卡隆卫士 兽人女猎人（野兽控制）  
梅软足 熊猫人女潜行者（敏锐）  
烧了那棵 亡灵女术士（毁灭）  
前门 熊猫人女萨满（增强）  
Caime 牛头人男死亡骑士（无差别）

联盟：

封硕 狼人女牧师（暗影）  
封有朋 人类女牧师（暗影）  
金清海 狼人女德鲁伊（平衡）  
封子启 暗夜精灵男牧师（暗影）  
封紫阳 狼人男牧师（暗影）  
封成果 暗夜精灵女德鲁伊（平衡）  
封仲仁 暗夜精灵男德鲁伊（平衡）  
封羽 人类女死亡骑士（鲜血）  
封栖梧 狼人女术士（毁灭）  
Trilife 德莱尼女死亡骑士（鲜血）  
封伽蓝 德莱尼女牧师（戒律）  
封晨行者 矮人男猎人（生存）  
封清海 侏儒女术士（毁灭）  
Garduin 人类女法师（奥术、火焰）  
封清扬 侏儒女潜行者（刺杀）  
安度因乌瑞恩 人类女牧师（戒律）  
溯源 暗夜精灵女猎人（生存）  
尼法朵拉 狼人女猎人（兽王）  
故宫 熊猫人男猎人（兽王）  
不爽咬我啊 暗夜精灵女法师（火焰/无差别）  
迷信科学 侏儒女武僧（踏风/无差别）

（7.2）

535、

暗夜精灵拨弄着手下的消息屏，半晌，他深深地叹了一口气。

“这事已经没法闹了。”他说。

536、

“上一次就是装等问题，你记得吗？”血精灵说，他向狼人示意衣柜上的面板，“卡桑琅丛林我差点被联盟弄死那次。因为她脑子有毛病，最后居然拉了一个战队出来。”

狼人无奈地摇头。

“我现在算是知道泰坦姑娘在‘不能死人’这条底线上有多么严防死守了。”她说，“按理说，她过来艾泽拉斯这么多年，应该早就习惯死去活来了。”

血精灵顿了片刻。

“算了，人家也不容易。”他说。

狼人叹了口气，同样什么话都没说。

537、

“我梳理一下至今为止遇到的麻烦……”

暗夜精灵拨弄着手下的通讯器。

“首先，全员没有干劲；”

“然后子牙，碰上各种各样的事儿上不了线；在破碎群岛被鱼人杀了不下三次，直接导致泰坦摔了键盘；”

“联盟的狼人……不，她的问题也是出在神器上……”

“由于想要幻化建立的幻化连结者，其他战区的……结果这个新的衣柜系统，必须到达一个特定的级别才能解锁，而且居然只能解锁一种护甲；这就意味着必须把四种护甲的职业全部练到最高级；”

暗夜精灵使劲叹出一口气：“这是要人命啊。”

“然后，不，有朋那个麻烦放在最后说。”

“然后，因为想要仓库第八栏，建了无数个小号，但是，成就居然是当前战线全部满级才能解锁，我记得以前不是这个样子的。真是糟糕。不，那个叫邦桑迪的小号不是大事。她都敢把安度因.乌瑞恩拽进来，区区一个死神吓不到我；”

“再然后，这些小号你到底拿什么时间去练它？这个计划显然是废弃了，但是泰坦这家伙不知道想什么呢，一个都不肯删，这直接导致她的精神控制散了，以前虽然人多，但是她只要想，基本上能联系到单人，但是现在，超出控制力了，一下子就散了。怎么这个世界也会出现希尔瓦娜斯啊……”

“不不不，那是泰坦遇到的问题，那跟我无关……对，我估计和这群家伙把安度因推到泰坦星球那件事有关，但是现在的关键问题是我手头上的麻烦。”

“应该没别的了……行吧，有朋遇到的麻烦。”

他皱着眉头。

“点了圣光之怒神器，但是最后一步居然是治疗。这个战队就没有人练过治疗。装等626，这神也奶不过去。想要加装等的话，下副本——否决。要塞系统刷出来的追随者团队副本装备——见了鬼的刷不出来。升到101级，买拍卖行的新战线装备，钱不是问题——到101级的经验值还差379267点，纳格兰的任务一个只给几千经验，稍微危险一点的任务大概有两万，但是这个626的装等，挑两个怪都费劲，会死人的事儿别妄想让泰坦去做，她肯定会摔键盘。神器任务做不完，破碎群岛根本就不开，想去杀怪都没用。考古一个碎片180，德拉诺草药一个180，这采到哪年哪月去。再加上这个626的装等，走在德拉诺的土地上都有危险，泰坦肯定不干。”

艾泽拉斯这个战队的守护者仰天叹了口气。

“……无解。”

538、

“我知道你在想什么。”狼人说。她明显有些垂头丧气。

血精灵笑起来。

“事已至此我不想说什么。”他说，“没有人会料到发生这样的事。”

“关键是，显然它已经逆向波及到我们了。”狼人说，“所有这些乱七八糟的麻烦都在指向同一个原因——当前战线根本就是不想让我们进。”

“应该是安迪吧。”血精灵说，“肯定是安迪不喜欢这个阵线。”

“说真的，我有时候真的想不出安迪自己去面对这些破事的时候是什么样子。”狼人说，“而且，我们推去泰坦星球的那个安迪，明显进化出他自己的新人格了，面对这些……这些……”

“你如果想说‘狗屎’我是不会惊讶的。”血精灵说，“反正这次以后，我是不会怀疑安迪和他父亲之间的感情了。”

“我从来就没怀疑过。（“我也没有，那只是一个措辞。”血精灵说。）”狼人说，“但是我没有想到安迪居然敢干这种事——他居然逆向干扰艾泽拉斯，还直接把我们堵在破碎群岛门口不让进！”

血男笑出声。

“敢爱敢恨，动手的时候毫不犹豫。这是我们所有人喜欢他的地方。”他说。

539、

“但是我的问题怎么办啊？”人类姑娘苦着脸，注视背包里101级的几件衣服——暗夜精灵甚至真的申请了财务权限让她买了护甲，然后他们才发现她离101级还差三十万经验值。这个问题几乎令人绝望。

“无解。”暗夜精灵说，“至少我想不出来。”

“唔……”人类姑娘嘟着嘴，“嗯……”

“我知道你在想什么。”暗夜精灵说道，“但是这种小事还有必要问安拉？不至于吧。”

540、

狼人姑娘骇得一蹦三丈高。

541、

“你再敢给我说这种词……！！！”然后她被她自己噎住了。

542、

“这人怎么什么词都敢说啊！”她已经炸成狼形态了，不得不勉力把形态安抚回去。

“怎么了？”暗夜精灵一脸无所谓，居然还带着点惊讶的成分，“我又没在那个世界，说说怎么了？”

“如果你在这边说！！”狼人的每个字眼都是从牙缝里挤出来的，“那边的那个，泰坦星球的那个她！！就会原样记录下来！！”

“那跟我有什么关系。”暗夜精灵无所谓地耸肩。

这群完全不知死活的家伙是怎么活到现在的。狼人对此产生了深深的不现实感。

543、

狼人联系到泰坦的时候，巨人姑娘已经听到了，而且笑的喘不过气。

“他比我勇敢。”她说。

“我估计他是事不关己。”狼人说。“这事已经没法闹了。”

544、

“真问了？”人类姑娘惊讶极了。

“嗯。”狼人说，“我们那几个仓库的空心号，并没有做过任务，只是三级矿井三级药圃，每天采矿挖药，还经常罢工。但是现在他们100级的经验条大概有四分之一。”

“泰坦说，那个意思是说，沉下心来，一步一步走，虽然慢一点，但是日积月累，总是会有成效的。”她说。

“干吧。”人类姑娘说，“我也没有别的办法了。”

545、

“还有你们暂时不要去破碎群岛了。”暗夜精灵的手指划过通讯器，最高级别的系统命令发送给了每一个100级的人，“和我们猜想的差不多。泰坦也在怀疑这些麻烦是安度因搞出来的。”

546、

设置好二级矿场，二级药圃之后，人类姑娘打开她的通讯器，望着系统时间。

还有半小时……

半个小时。人类想着，这点时间几乎什么都干不了。但是现在下线，似乎还有点不甘心。她的眼睛扫视着她的任务列表，试图在里面找到一些现在能做的事。

她的眼睛突然扫向其中的一行。明显的大问号标示出那个任务已经完成了，但是还没交接给任务发布者。她的眼睛又注视发任务的组织。暗月马戏团。

暗月马戏团……她想着，那儿的任务经验好像都不是凭级别递减的，也许能消减一下那令人绝望的三十万。但是本月的暗月马戏团是不是已经休团了……

她打开日历。果然已经休团了，她叹了口气。

但是她又立刻注意到另外一个东西。

安戈洛狂欢节？好像还是第一天。

应该是那些新的小节日里边的一个。她想着。虽然最近大家都无所事事，但是泰坦那个想要了解艾泽拉斯的每一件事的毛病还是没有停。她仍然把收集到的所有新闻一股脑塞进了通讯器，还给那个历史系统取了个名字叫联盟玫瑰。

吐槽泰坦是暗夜精灵和她的狼人姐姐的活。人类姑娘想着，她懒得去了解这个名字背后又有什么破事。

刚刚换了个幻化和发色，把原来的红发换回来了，所以她现在在暴风城。安戈洛环形山，她的脑子里飞快地过着地图：安戈洛环形山……奥丹姆……大地神殿的传送门。正好，在暴风城。

那我过去看看好了。她想。

547、

人类姑娘骑在她的黑色狮鹫上，哭笑不得地望着远方地面上那只巨大的焦油兽。

103级，九千万，这肯定打不过。

你怎么不把血量进化成一个亿呢，人类姑娘狠狠地想着。她再次打开通讯器看时间，她叹了口气，再次打开地图。

北方的尘泥沼泽有一片挖掘场，她望着那里，然后仰起头，注视安戈洛环形山巨大植被碧绿色的树冠。

由于隶属同一个战队和同一个泰坦，兼而又经常互相调用历史认知，别人的记忆经常会在脑子里出现。比如现在。她望着安戈洛环形山高大的绿色巨树，脑子里涌现出了曾经属于年轻的血精灵牧师的记忆。

——飞起来，直到超过树顶。那个泰坦的守护者这样对他说——

人类姑娘拉了一下缰绳，她的狮鹫听话地抬升，直到超过树冠，她的视野不再被障碍物阻拦。安戈洛环形山广袤的绿色仍然在她和她的狮鹫脚下连绵，但是她的视野已经触及了远方尘灰色的、既不能称作山脉又不能称作丘陵的奇异地形。

又一段记忆出现了。

——从加基森飞到奥格瑞玛，但是飞行技能只有100%——

那个笨蛋。人类姑娘垂了一下眼睛，低声笑骂。

她给了狮鹫一个指令，狮鹫听话地开始前进。她穿过已经淹没成群岛的千针石林的上空，扫过乱风岗和那附近的遗迹，越过一片广阔而茂密的荆棘丛林，进入尘泥沼泽。

找到挖掘场没有花费她太长时间。她跳下狮鹫，开始在那片化石区域寻找考古碎片的痕迹。

她从来不擅长这个。好几个红灯以后，她摇摇头，调用出部落那个血精灵的考古技能。她听说那家伙创造过很多个一锤准的传说。

调用知识的过程永远这么不舒服，就好像有什么东西在挤压着你的脑子似的。人类姑娘咧着嘴，一边收拾这片区域的考古点。然后她又打开地图。

四个铲形标志沿着黑海岸和菲拉斯的海岸线，画出一个半圆。无论哪一个都需要花费十分钟以上的飞行行程。

人倒霉了喝凉水也塞牙。人类姑娘气馁地一只手松开地图，卷轴的边缘垂向地面。

一阵警报声响起，人类斜着眼瞄了一眼通讯器。大世界的警报标志，有人入侵了塞拉摩。

那儿早就炸了。人类想着未来将要发生在那里的事。

那件事发生的时候她的等级还在藏宝海湾。她被一个塞拉摩的顾问一样的女人缠着不放，她不得不打开通讯器求助姐姐，却被对面的狼人吓了一大跳。

正想着，第二个警报跳了出来。

……不想动弹。

她无所事事地站在那里，注视面前那具鳄鱼的尸体。它并不是被她打死的。她走到这里的时候，它就已经躺在那里了。

这里是考古区域，人类想着，刚刚也有人在考古？

尸体消失了。

姑娘又叹了口气，开始翻动坐骑列表……

第三个警报跳了出来。

怎么间隔这么远？人类奇怪地盯着那个警报。如果是屠城警报，一般来说会刷屏。但是刚才那几个，间隔太远了。而且这里是塞拉摩。这里不是太吸引部落的注意力……

她突然想起点事。人类姑娘跳上狮鹫，向塞拉摩岛的方向飞去。

掠过下方白色巨岩铺就的步道，人类姑娘的眼睛紧盯着塞拉摩的大门，一边判断思考着。她横掠过塞拉摩仍然完好无损的白色城门，悬停在高空中。人类张开嘴。

城里入侵了一个……一个年轻的兽人猎人。年轻到……年轻到身着艾泽拉斯居民赠送给他的护甲。他和他的狼正在她的正下方，用尽全力殴打一个和他差不多等级的塞拉摩保卫者。那是个……塞拉摩保卫者。人类想着，不是塞拉摩卫兵。

塞拉摩卫兵，恐怕都已经110级了吧……

她眼睁睁地看着一个塞拉摩卫兵跑向那里。一阵兵刃碰撞的声音和惨叫之后，那个少不更事的年轻兽人的尸体倒在了地面上。

人类笑出了声。

她又唉了一声，不过这次没有那么沮丧了。

她看了看时间。该回去了。

去找个主城吧。她想着。炉石？但是我现在在半空中。我不是法师，我没有传送术。还是用常规一些的办法回去吧。

她抬眼望向塞拉摩码头的方向，那边应该有通向东部王国的航船。自从战队有了法师以后，她想着，大家出门都有点匆匆忙忙的，再没有人愿意用常规的方式走路了。

她命令狮鹫掠过码头的甲板。她从它的鞍座上跳下来。塞拉摩军乐队演奏着熟悉的壮丽歌谣，海面上，梅蕾女士号航船缓缓向码头驶来，木黄色船身、白色船帆和紫色环漆点缀交织成一片。它的背后，远远的，映衬出无尽之海苍茫辽远的天空。

突然间，人类姑娘的眼泪夺眶而出。

548、

“她怎么样了？”狼人担心地问。

“停在米奈希尔港的旅店了。”暗夜精灵说道，“她哭的快崩溃了，没法再走了。”

狼人咬着自己的指甲。暗夜一个劲摇头。

“这是我——或者说那个泰坦，一直以来的毛病。”他说道，“一旦出什么大事，所有的感情会被瞬间封死，只按照理智和逻辑做事，直到这件大事过去很久很久以后，突然的一天，被压住的感情全部爆发。然后就会变成她那样。”

“我不知道她也有这个毛病。”他说，“看起来瓦里安国王出事对她的打击比我想象中的严重。”

“她一直都没事……不如说，对抗万神殿的时候，她一直是扛得最稳的一个人……”狼人寻找着词汇，“所以我以为……我以为……”

暗夜精灵摇了摇头。

549、

“你居然真的在这里。”暗夜精灵说道。

安度因.乌瑞恩——或者说那个曾经是他的少年，向暗夜精灵扭转视线。王子的面前，碧绿色的邪能熔岩池里躺着一架巨大的魔能机甲。

“你来得很是时候，大主教。”王子平静地说。

暗夜精灵被噎了个狠的：“别搭理那种白痴设定了。”

“不，我是真的尊敬你。”安度因说，“大主教的头衔实至名归。既然你来了，就陪我一起去吧。”

王子转过身，开始迈步。暗夜精灵一头雾水地跟在他身后。

“去哪儿？”他问。

“萨格拉斯之墓。”少年简短地回答。

这事真的没法闹了。暗夜想着。

这段路程并不远，不如说，在那次噩梦般的溃败之后，所有人都在惊讶于，走完这段路程居然只需要几步而已。数十个迷失的灵魂在道路两侧徘徊，暗夜精灵望着它们。

但是他还没来得及迈腿，一道耀眼的，甚至闪耀着七彩色泽的金光亮了起来。光芒围绕着离他们最近的一个灵魂，旋转，慢慢攀升，最终升上它头顶的天空，消失。那个灵魂似乎恢复了清醒，它惊讶地望向光芒的来源。

“圣光照耀你，我的朋友。”仍然是少年模样的王子轻声说道，“你可以安息了。”

灵魂望着王子，慢慢地，它放松下来。空气中，一缕如同蜂鸣一般的声音掠过生者的耳孔。

嗯，我已经耽搁了很久，现在是时候离开了……

王子继续向前走。暗夜精灵瞠目结舌。半晌，他绝望地耸耸肩，跟在王子身后。

当一个王子亲手帮助迷失的灵魂回到圣光中的时候，你还有什么事情可以做呢……暗夜精灵抱着自暴自弃的念头，陪王子走向那座巨门。距离门不远的地方，少年弯下腰，拾起一件什么东西。

“我知道我应该感谢他们，”王子说，“但是我不得不说，他们有的时候不太可靠。”

暗夜精灵正好站在他的身后，听见他说这句话。“你说什么？”他问。

“破碎群岛的战事告一段落的时候，我曾经命令一队人马前往这里找寻我父亲的遗物，尤其是他的双手剑。”安度因说道，“这是一件神器，绝对不能落在燃烧军团手里。结果呢？他们给我找回去半把。最后还是得我自己找。”

暗夜精灵的脸扭成了麻花。

“你可以派我来的……派谁都行啊。”他说。

安度因王子露出一个有点无奈的表情。

“与其花时间向他们解释清楚，萨拉和迈尼是两把双子剑………………我自己几分钟就能找到。”他说。

暗夜精灵突然觉得眼前的场景有些眼熟。“你怎么过来的？”他问。

“法师传送到达拉然，然后坐狮鹫飞过来的。”少年说，“狮鹫召唤器在这里。不过她驮不了两个人和一把重剑，恐怕你得自己找路回去了。”

暗夜精灵难以置信地仰头，居然真的看到一只雪色的装甲狮鹫在他们的头顶盘旋。

“现在不能飞吧？！”他惊恐地问。

“能。”少年简单地回答，“你不能而已。”

王子把重剑拴在腰间，抬手挥舞，召唤器发出阵阵刺耳的哨音，狮鹫的轮廓开始缓缓降落。

他的速度太快了。暗夜精灵跟不上王子的节奏。“你要去哪？？”他惊慌失措地问。

安度因王子向他扭头，露出他面对这群普通人时经常显现的那种无可奈何的神情。一秒钟之后，王子似乎再一次选择了耐心。

“肯瑞托。”他说。

“肯瑞托？”暗夜精灵问。

王子盯了他两秒钟，叹口气，摇摇头。

“肯瑞托，然后是潜影之厅。”他说，“圣光之愿礼拜堂，黑锋要塞，虚光神殿——我可能会在那里遇到你——梦境林地、 恐痕裂隙、 狩猎屋、邪能之槌、 五晨寺、 大地之环、 英灵殿。”

暗夜精灵张大了嘴。

“在这种危急时刻，没有国王的命令和保证，仍然愿意站出来的人，无疑是英雄。”王子说道，“我需要去见一见他们。另外，联盟的军队在某种意义上讲——我不想跟你客套——已经溃散了。现在那群英雄正在担负着最前线的任务。”

他停下话头，等暗夜精灵自己反应。

精灵呆呆地望着他。安度因再次叹了口气。

“父亲已经去世，现在我是国王。”他说，“如果你听说有十二个强大的组织，他们的力量甚至可以和暴风王国齐头并肩，那你需要做什么？”

“联络。”暗夜精灵条件反射地回答，“外交。甚至结盟。”

安度因点了点头。

“你不是那么笨。”国王说。

“那……不是应该派遣使者……外交官……”暗夜精灵语无伦次地措辞。

“你真的不知道我们的世界正在面对什么？”安度因国王揉着他自己的眉心，叹了口气，“哪里有派使者的时间。我自己跑都不知道能不能赶上。”

暗夜精灵傻乎乎地望着他。国王看了他一眼。

“没事。”安度因轻声道，“据我所知，艾泽拉斯只有两个最强大的能量场，一个是萨格拉斯之墓，一个是卡拉赞。如果这两个地方都没能摧毁我们的世界，那么或许燃烧军团根本就无法毁灭艾泽拉斯。”

暗夜精灵好像突然之间活了过来。

“没错，”他坚定地说，“他们做不到。”

安度因点点头，露出一个疲惫的笑。精灵看出来那里面几乎快要绷断的恐惧和压力。国王骑上狮鹫，抓着那把重剑稳定重心，挥手和地面上的人道别。狮鹫腾空而起，向天际线上的浮空城市飞去。

不是今天。暗夜精灵想着。

那枚罗盘，不是今天。

可能在很久很久以后，某一天，安度因.乌瑞恩国王站在业已恢复和平的艾泽拉斯的地面上，望着暴风城天际的云朵，他身后的仆从急匆匆地向他跑来，递上一件物品，他低头查看……

暗夜精灵闭上眼睛。

不该看的就别看了。他想。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

BGM：《旧因缘》黄安  
↑↑↑“真名识破”attack!!↑↑↑

苍天可老　海水可翻  
爱到深处几多难  
看我这一生　峰回路转  
为谁辛苦为谁忙  
人间路短　儿女情长  
一路上有你　嘘寒问暖  
生生世世　因缘不断  
昨是今非旧时光  
当我初见你的模样  
笑看贞节牌坊  
情愿用一生　陪我闯  
多少年来的风霜  
改变了模样  
该还的就还　该偿的就偿  
前世今生共徜佯


End file.
